


Happy Halloween

by Bragi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Porn, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bragi/pseuds/Bragi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very surprisingly, Asahi isn't a big fan of Halloween, but he might have a change of heart after this night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING ! THIS FIC CONTAINS A SHIT TONS OF CUTENESS BEFORE AND AFTER THE PORN ! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED !

    Azumane Asahi was a scaredy-cat. No big news here. But still, even knowing that your boyfriend’s bravery’s barometer bordered on the absolute zero, you were still astonished when his mother told you how petrified he was on Halloween.  
  
« Oh, it’s quite simple, dear, » she smiled, serving you a small cup of tea. « He doesn’t leave the house until it’s over. »  
  
Despite this, the aforementioned house was quite decorated. Skeletons shaped tinsels were pinned up the doorframes, little candles were burning inside plastic pumpkins, and fake cobwebs had been deposited on all the furniture, along with cottoned spiders.  
Too bad Asahi had a little sister who was absolutely fond of Halloween. And too bad that she already mastered the art of the puppy eyes so her parents couldn’t refuse her anything, including turning their cosy house into a true haunted castle despite their son’s heart condition.  
  
« Asami-chan struck again, » you smiled for yourself, taking a sip of your tea as Mrs Azumane took place in front of you.  
  
The both of you were quite acquainted now, since you’ve been dating her son for almost five months now. She had a sweet and relaxing presence, so soothing that you didn’t understand how Asahi could be such a ball of nerves with her around.  
  
« What’s taking them so long ? » you mumbled, glancing at the stairs.  
  
« Asami is pretty picky when it comes to her outfit, » Mrs Azumane said. « And you know how she is… She’s probably giving Asahi the puppy eyes so he would do her ponytail again and again until she finds it perfect. »  
  
« MOM ! » a tiny voice finally yelled, followed by quick footsteps running downstairs.  
  
A purple and sparkly mini-tornado stormed into the kitchen, taking a pose to let you admire her outfit.  
  
« Look Mom !!! It’s PERFECT ! Oh ! Hi Nee-san ! » Asami beamed, noticing you for the first time. Asahi and her were already busy putting her into her Halloween’s disguise when you came in almost one hour ago.  
  
Asami was an enthusiastic eight years old girl, with big brown eyes and wavy long hair tied in a high ponytail. Contrary to her brother, she was rather small and looked younger than her age.  
  
« Hi, Asami-chan, » you smiled fondly at her.  
  
« Nee-san ! Have you seen how sparkly my skirt is ?! Look, look ! It swirls perfectly when I turn round and round !!! »  
  
She spun round few times, scattering glitter dust everywhere on the kitchen’s floor.  
  
« Did you see Nee-san ?! »  
  
« I did, I did ! But Asami-chan, why are you dressing as a fairy ? It‘s Halloween today, you‘re supposed to be spooky. »  
  
And the least that could be said was that she was anything but scary, with her cute pale violet t-shirt with long striped sleeves and a butterfly spreading its wings all over her chest. Her skirt was made of dark purple tulle covered of glitter, and she was wearing black basket and striped tights.  
  
« I am ! I’m the fairy of spookiness ! » she said proudly, giving you a glare as if challenging you to say otherwise.    
  
« Oooh I see. Well, come on Asami-chan, scare me ! »  
  
She eyed sideways, checking if somebody could see or hear her, and then scampered to you, waiting for you to bend down so she could whisper in your ear.  
  
« I know you kissed my brother on the mouth and I’ll tell Mom if you don’t do as I say. »  
  
Your shoulders shuddered under your repressed laugh, but you managed to fake a scared face as you curled up on your chair, as if protecting yourself from the almighty Fairy Asami.  
  
« Nooo please Ô Powerful Fairy of Spookiness ! I’ll obey you ! »  
  
« That’s better ! » Asami smiled.  
  
« Asami, we’re going. See you later, dear, have a nice evening. » Mrs Azumane gently called from the doorstep.  
  
« Yeeees ! Trick or treat time !!! Bye Nee-san ! Come back soon ! » she waved happily at you, catching her candy bag and almost pushing her mother out of the house, impatient as she was to racketeer her neighbours until she got the candies of the whole town.  
  
You soon heard footsteps coming down the stairs again, but this time the pace was slow, careful.  
  
« Hi, Asahi ! » you greeted from the kitchen as your boyfriend made his entrance, obviously surprised to find you here. He was holding a short-handled brush full of glitters, probably sowed in Asami’s wake, but what caught your eye wasn’t the pile of sparkling dust, no. It was how fucking cute your giant significant other looked today.  
  
He was wearing a dark purple t-shirt, probably a gift from Asami giving her unconditional love for this colour, and a pair of black trousers that made his legs look even longer than they already were. His hair was loosely tied behind his head, so little tightly that his tie looked ready to fall at any moment.  
You also noticed that his stubble was spreading a little further than his chin as it usually did, and yet it didn’t look messy or unintentional. In fact, it fucking looked as if Asahi purposely tried to grow a little extra of beard just to mess with your heart. He knew you loved his stubble. The more the merrier.  
  
« H-Hey, » he stuttered. « I didn’t know you were there already… I didn‘t even hear the doorbell. Did you wait for long ? »  
  
« Nah, don’t worry. Your mom kept me good company, » you smiled.  
  
« Please tell me she didn’t draw the photo album of my early years again… » he breathed, bowing to give you a quick kiss.  
  
« She didn’t, » you reassured him. « But she did evoke your genuine fear about Halloween. »  
  
You saw his shoulders shook as he threw the fallen glitters away.  
  
« Ha… » he said. « I’m… not a big fan of Halloween, it’s true… »  
  
« What a surprise, » you smirked.  
  
« Oh, come on, » he whined softly. « I just don’t like to be scared, like a lot of people, or at least like people of sound mind. So obviously, a feast dedicated to fear and gore isn’t going to be my cup of tea… »  
  
« You really are a big marshmallow in a tough-looking packaging, aren’t you ? » you teased him, encircling his waist with your arms and letting your chin rest against his chest.  
  
The allegory made him smile as he gently put a lock of hair back behind your ear, his calloused fingers brushing against your cheek. It always amazed you, how gentle all of his gestures were despite his appearance.  
Two strong arms soon locked themselves around your form, barely holding you against him.  
  
« It’s going to surprise you, but I did go trick-or-treating last year. »  
  
« Asami-chan’s wish ? »  
  
« Asami’s order, » Asahi corrected with a hint of pain in the voice. « You know how she is. I went out with her and scared half of the children we encountered. »  
  
« Seriously ? What disguise were you wearing to have such an effect ? »  
  
« My face. »  
  
Even if the amount of pain in his voice did increased when he said it, you couldn’t help but loudly snort. You buried your face in his t-shirt, trying to suppress your laugh.  
  
« You heartless girlfriend, laughing at me like this, » Asahi teased you, his arms falling lower to tickle your sides a bit, just the time to teach you the lesson you deserved. « So, what do you want to do tonight ? »  
  
« Well… I was planning a horror movies marathon but… I think it’s better if we find something else, right ? »  
  
« Yes please, » Asahi sighed in relief, taking your hand to lead you upstairs. « I’ll never understand why you like this kind of movies… »  
  
« I don’t particularly like it, but it’s a good pretext to huddle up in your arms like… ‘oh honey hold me tight I’m scared’ »  
  
« You don’t need a horror movie to do that, » he suggested. « You can do it in front of… I dunno… Pretty Woman ? »  
  
« And what am I supposed to be scared of ? Richard Gere ? »  
  
You heard Asahi laugh at this as he let you enter his room first. You loved it when he laughed like that. Not a timid, muffled and anxious laugh, but a real one, long and deep. You could listen to it for hours.  
  
You quickly looked around, almost immediately taking your mark. The large closet on your left, the just-a-bit-messy desk on your right, the soft carpeting under your feet, all of this felt familiar.  
  
Hearing Asahi’s footsteps coming closer, you spun around just in time to be suddenly pressed against his body again and let out a gasp. It was rare for the brunette to take any physical initiative, even the most innocent one like a hug. And yet, here he was, one hand on your back to keep you against him, the other sliding through your hair. Your own arms soon curled under his shoulders as you nuzzled into his strong neck, basking in his scent. You could tell he had the time to shower after practice today, because he was smelling nothing else than aftershave and rosemary shampoo.  
  
He kept you a moment like this, his own face buried in your neck, slowly rocking you before finally giving you a long and full kiss.  
  
« So… » he murmured with a hoarse voice, giving you goosebump. « Any movie is fine ? »  
  
« God Asahi… You can even put on the Teletubbies that I wouldn’t mind as long as I got the hugs. »

  
  
***

  
  
    You yawned for the umpteenth time, stretching your arms far above your head. Seated on Asahi’s bed, covered with a blanket, you’ve been watching TV for barely fifteen minutes, but you looked exhausted already.  
  
« We can go to sleep if you’re tired, you know, » Asahi told you.  
  
« Sorry… » you sighed, rubbing your half-closed eyes. « I don’t know what’s gotten into me… Probably an attack of exhaustion… »  
  
Turning the TV off, Asahi kissed you on the cheek.  
  
« Is it really okay if we go to sleep right now ? It stills super early… »  
  
« I wouldn’t mind having a real night of sleep for once, » he admitted. « I’ve stayed up late to study my finals all the week… I’ll let you change here, okay ? I’m going in the bathroom. »  
  
He caught his pyjama and left you here, much to your dismay. You almost wanted to yell « come back there and undress me », but you held back. You had funnier plans for the night, and just thinking about it made you grin like an idiot. You were so going to make him love Halloween.  
Quickly, you stripped down to your underwear and slipped under the blankets, pulling it under your chin, waiting for Asahi to go out of the bathroom. As soon as you saw the neon’s light disappear, you ducked under the cover, faking a slow and deep respiration.  
  
Asahi was soon back in his room, smiling fondly when he found you asleep in his bed. His hair was freed from its eternal tie, gently grazing his shoulders, and he was wearing nothing else than a white-shirt and his black boxers. Carefully, he slipped under the blanket too, turned the light off, and came closer to you.  
  
He loved to hold you against him when sleeping. It was like a eight-hours-long hug to him, and nothing could make him happier than falling asleep and waking up with you between his arms. You knew that his arms would be around you in few seconds now, and you started to grin. He often accidentally lifted you t-shirt when encircling you, but always stuttered an apology immediately before pulling it down your belly. This time though, he wouldn’t encounter any fabric except your underwear and you couldn’t wait for his reaction. He was probably going to blush and stutter and go all flustered and become an adorable mess and then you would turn around, straddle him and say in your sexiest voice « want to carve my pumpkin ? »… No wait, a bit too explicit for the delicate Asahi… « Trick or treat ? » Yes, perfect.  
  
You were so busy anticipating his reaction that the cold contact of his hand again your warm and sensitive skin took you by surprise.  
  
« T-T-T-Twerk or tweet !!!! » you screamed.  
  
« W-What ?! » Asahi yelled, withdrawing his hand. « Y-you… Where is your pyjama ?! »  
  
« Ah ? Um it’s… »  
  
Fuck the novelty effect.  
You suddenly grabbed the blanket to throw it aside, revealing your body to Asahi’s eyes and despite the darkness, he couldn’t miss it.  
  
« Happy Halloweeeen ! »  
  
You heard a high scream, followed by a loud thump, then a whine.  
  
« Asahi ? » you shyly called, turning the bedside lamp on.  
  
The only thing of your boyfriend that still on the mattress was his right leg, the rest of his body lying down the bed.  
  
Apparently, he didn’t like your special Halloween underwear with the phosphorescent eyes and grin on the breasts and panties.  
  
« Oh my God… Asahi I’m sorry ! »  
  
You jumped off of the bed to help him get back on his feet. Grimacing, your tall but fragile boyfriend was rubbing the back of his head.  
  
« Are you alright ? Do you want a pack of ice ? God Asahi I’m so so sorry I’m such an idiot !! »  
  
« H-Hey don’t worry it’s okay, » he smiled through his obvious pain. « You just surprised me. »  
  
Now that you were standing in front of him in the light, he noticed how barely dressed you were and couldn’t help but blush a deep shade of red from the neck to the ears. If those silly underwear were scary in the darkness, they were undeniably cute now. Embarrassed, Asahi looked away.  
  
« I… It’s… pretty… I mean, the patterns are a bit… unusual but… This colour suits you. »  
  
Your eyes widened at this. You thought that he was going to shove you into a down jacket after this, but weirdly enough, he didn’t seem to want you to cover in the slightest. Eyes locked to the ground, he shyly took the tip of your fingers between his own.  
  
« Can we… Can we just… go back to bed ? » he breathed out.  
  
« Uh ? Uh… yes, yes of course ! »  
  
You slipped under the blanket for the second time, Asahi following closely. You blinked when you saw him overhanging you, leaning down to give you a heated kiss, and you couldn’t help but moan when you felt his tongue passing your lips to meet yours.  
It wasn’t common to have him so keen, but God, did it feel good. His hands weren’t cold anymore. No. They were now warm and a bit sweaty as they ran down your sides, all of his body pressing yours into the mattress.  
  
« A… Asahi, » you moaned between two kisses.  
  
Kissing was Asahi’s favourite display of affection, and he was goddamn good at it. His lips were full, soft, warm, and the stubble on his chin added just the right amount of friction. His kisses were usually quick and tender when you were in public, but once you were left alone, they were nothing but long, languid, sometimes even a bit messy, but never devoid of tenderness.  
That’s probably what you were so fond of when you were with him. This feeling of being taken care of and unconditionally loved.  
  
You ran yours hands down his torso a single time, but it was enough for Asahi to tremble and he instinctively backed off a little. His big brown eyes were darkened by passion, and the sight of him in such a state gave your heart a little jump.  
  
« I’m turning the light off, » he murmured, extending an arm to reach the switch, but you caught it to keep it away from the bedside lamp.  
  
« No, » you said. « I uh… I want some light this time… Plus if you turn it off, my underwear are going to glow again. »  
  
Not that you were going to wear it any longer, you thought. Above you, Asahi frowned, embarrassed.  
  
« Are you sure ? » he asked.  
  
« Uh ? About the light ? Yes, pretty sure. »  
  
« No, not the light… » he ducked his head, almost looking hurt. « I mean… about the whole thing itself… »  
  
His expression immediately alarmed you, and you reach for his face, cupping it between yours hands.  
  
« Asahi ? Asahi, look at me, » you said, sweet bur firm as you forced him to look at you in the eyes. « What’s wrong ? »  
  
« It’s just that… We only did it a couple of times two weeks ago and… and since then you never… asked for it again so… I thought that maybe… you didn’t like it ? Or… did I hurt you ? Or maybe I didn’t feel good or- »  
  
You cut it short with a kiss, unable to listen to that anymore. How could he even think that ? That he didn’t feel good, with all his warmth and carefulness.  
  
« Asahi Azumane, you big idiot, » you smiled. « I didn’t ask for it for a week because I was on my period, that’s all. »  
  
Asahi’s eyes, previously saddened, were now sparkling like a Christmas’s tinsel, and you couldn’t help but smile fondly at how happy you could make him with few simple words that were just telling the truth.  
  
« I-Is that so ?! » he beamed.  
  
« I swear. If I don’t want it, I’ll let you know immediately. Don’t worry for me, okay ? » you murmured, locking your arms around his neck and pulling him down for another languid kiss.  
  
« Okay, » he breathed out, his lips barely few millimetres away from yours.  
  
You apparently mastered the art of reassuring the biggest glass of heart of the universe in no time, because as soon as your lips were locked again, Asahi’s hand was sneaking behind your back to unclip your bra. Well, at least he tried, but he needed a bit of assistance that you obligingly gave him.  
You felt the straps being pulled down your arms, and soon your breasts were left naked and offered, slowly rising up under your heavy breath. In all likelihood, Asahi momentarily forgot to be shy and took a moment to admire your body, eyes roaming from your blushing face to your slightly shaking thighs.  
  
God, you were perfect. And you were his. His only.  
  
His gaze stopped at your panties, the only piece of cloth that was still covering you, and it felt like forgotten remains of wrapping hiding the core of a masterpiece to him. He then pressed a hand near your head to support his weight and bent to kiss you again, his other hand discreetly following your sides until it reached the elastic waistband that he slowly, so slowly pulled down.  
You twitched a little when you felt the fabric pass your knees before sliding down your legs, regretting to be the only one naked here. You were about to protest when any word was suddenly unable to make its way out of your throat, Asahi’s hand between your legs leaving you incapable of speaking.  
  
You started to moan uncontrollably as his fingers played in your wetness, first gently circling your clit, then almost shyly plunging into you. His fingers were long and thick, moving in you with the utmost carefulness. You unconsciously started to roll your hips against his palm, trying to get more of him.    
  
« Asahi… Unfair… » you managed to groan as you pulled on his t-shirt, trying to make him get the implied supplication.  
  
« Oh… Yeah, okay… » he answered you, his voice barely audible.  
  
You whined at the loss when his fingers quit you, feeling so empty that you almost cursed yourself for interrupting him. Any form of regret left you though, as soon as Asahi’s large and humid hand grabbed his white fabric.  
  
« Are you sure ? » he asked you.  
  
« Am I sure that I want you naked ? Yeah, absolutely, no hesitation here, » you answered with a hoarse voice, sitting down with shaky limbs.  
  
« Yeah but you… Never really saw me before, right ? I mean… We were in the darkness all those times. »  
  
« That’s precisely why I didn’t let you turn the light off earlier, » you smiled. « I want to see you, Asahi. »  
  
Blushing, the brunette’s lips twitched a bit, and his eyes were averting yours again. His fingers were still clutching at his t-shirt, trembling.  
  
« Asahi ? » you called. « What’s wrong ? »  
  
« I’m not… » he started in a tight voice. « I’m not really… attractive you know I… I’m scared that you would be… disappointed… You‘re so much prettier than me… »  
  
It was a real shock for you to hear him speaking like this. Was he blind to not see how fucking appealing he was ? This guy was smoking hot like a goddamn chimney !  
  
« Asahi, » you murmured. « I didn’t know you were so… self-conscious… »  
  
« I’m sorry, I’m ruining the mood again, » he apologized, his arms now firmly crossed on his chest and his eyes shut tightly closed.  
  
« No. No no no no wait that’s not what I intended to mean ! » you panicked, your hands gently coming on his forearms. « A-And I understand how you feel, it’s not easy to show your body to somebody else, right ? Sorry Asahi, it’s my fault, I should have noticed that you weren’t comfortable with the light on… I’ll turn it off, okay ? »  
  
You turned around to reach the bedside lamp, but he stopped you halfway.  
  
« Asahi ? »  
  
« You… You understand ? Really ? » he said, his emotion obvious in his big brown eyes.  
  
« Yes, » you assured him with a shy smile. « I felt a bit nervous myself when you saw me naked earlier, you know. »  
  
His eyes widened slightly. Sometimes he really was tired to be a coward when you were here, so brave for him. You were right after all, it wasn’t fair to let you take all the initiatives.  
Letting go of your arm, he firmly grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head, placing it aside. You froze, mesmerized both by his boldness and the sight in front of you.  
Asahi really had no reason to be ashamed of his body. You knew that he was large and strongly built, but seeing him was different. It made everything ten times better. The way his dark skin was adorning his impressive muscles, the way his pectorals slightly raised under his jerky breathing, how thick and strong his arms and forearms looked… How delicately his dark locks were brushing against his neck… How insecure his eyes were, how red his cheeks turned… He was definitely more attractive than he thought !  
  
« A-Are you alright ? » he finally asked.  
  
« Asahi… You’re… Oh my God you’re HOT ! » you almost yelled. « Please please please let the light on tonight. »  
  
You crawled on the mattress until you were in front of him, shoving yourself against him. Both of you shivered and moaned at the feeling of your bodies pressed together, sharing their warmth as you kissed him passionately, running your fingers through his hair before letting them knead his pectoral and biceps, nibbling at his collarbone and neck. A soft moan escaped Asahi as his own hands were soon back on you, caressing your inner thighs before cupping your breasts. Your nipples immediately hardened at his contact, and you let out a gasp.  
  
« So… Am I okay for you ? » he murmured, a little less scared than before.  
  
« More than okay, » you confirmed, moving your torso to rub your breasts against his palms, desperately needing to feel all of him. « I want to take a pic of your abs and use it as my new wallpaper for my bedroom. »  
  
You heard him chuckle, both from happiness and embarrassment, and it dispelled all of his insecurities. It probably even gave him some confidence because his mouth left yours to gently lick one of your hardened nipple, the other being taken care of by two hot fingers. A whimper escaped you as he took you fully in his mouth, teeth grazing on your skin and tongue trailing up and down your breast. Straddling one of his thighs, you began to rub your crotch against it, your fingers coming in his hair again to bring his face closer to you. Your eager rubbing soon led you higher on his thigh until your heated skin met his boxers’ fabric.  
  
« Asahi, » you frowned. « Take it off. »  
  
His eyes opened to meet yours, their iris dark and pupils blown with lust, making you shiver under his gaze.  
  
« Okay, » he answered simply, letting go of you.  
  
Sliding off of his as-large-as-a-fucking-trunk thigh, you hurried at the opposite side of the bed where your bag was lying. You shivered when you heard the sound of the fabric being pulled down and the relieved sigh Asahi let out when his erection was finally free. Quickly, you grabbed your box of condoms.  
  
« Tadaaaam ! » you beamed, presenting the orange and black packaging to Asahi. « Pumpkin taste !!! »  
  
« Oh God, » he sighed, facepalming.  
  
« Hey, don’t complain ! I could have buy the glowing ones ! But I thought that it might distract you coz you know… It would flicker. »  
  
It took Asahi few seconds to understand what you were implying, but when he did, he curled up on the mattress, hands coming over his face as dying whale noises escaped him.  
  
« You’re crazy… » he whined, peeking through his fingers.  
  
Sitting down, he took the small box from your hands, reading the back of it.  
  
« Don’t tell me you’re reading the instructions, » you said, hallucinating.  
  
« N-No… It’s just that… I can’t… use that… »  
  
« Uh ? Why ? Are you allergic to pumpkin ? »  
  
Your tall boyfriend was soon turning into a stuttering mess again, and the only intelligible word that you could catch was « size ».  
  
« The size ? » you asked, taking the box back to examine it a bit longer than you did when you bought it.  
  
Your blunder hit you like a brick. Written at the bottom of the box in ridiculously microscopic letters, the words « ultra small » were almost mocking you.  
  
« Oooh fuck… » you whispered. There was no way in hell Asahi would fit in. « I-I didn’t bring anything else… » you told him with all the despair of the world in your voice, almost crying your frustration off.  
  
Having the wrong condoms was already what made you stop the first time, but back then you couldn’t guess that your boyfriend needed the king size, so this was excusable. But not today. You were just an idiot. A big self-frustrating idiot. Damn it !  
  
« It’s okay, » Asahi said softly, blushing to the tip of his ears. « I’ve got some… »  
  
The emotional rollercoaster that brought you from « no dickie tonight » to « finally getting laid » was so fast that you nearly had a heart attack of happiness.  
  
« You bought condoms ?! You ?! » you screamed as Asahi took a little box from under his bed. « When ?! How ?! You’re already embarrassed just by going to the pharmacy to buy aspirin ! »  
  
You didn’t really hear what he muttered as an answer, but you were ready to bet your bottom dollar that the words « Mom forced me » had been pronounced.  
  
Throwing your own too small condoms away, you watched him with glittering eyes and burning cheeks as he tore one of his open, putting it down his length with shaky hands. Your gaze followed his gestures and fell on his virility as your blush deepened, a small gulp escaping your dry throat. He was big. Bigger than you thought he was, even if you had him inside you before. You didn’t expect it to look that large, that heavy, and that veinous.  
  
« You alright ? » Asahi asked, noticing that your face was almost steaming.  
  
Your darkened apples left his arousal, following the happy trail between his crotch and navel before moving to his abs and chest to finally reach his powerful jaw and heated eyes. You could die happy now, you were sure of it as you slowly nodded.  
  
You made a small noise as Asahi moved towards you, quietly posing his hands on your shoulders to lead your back on the mattress, giving your neck a kiss in the same time. You then felt his arms coming around your waist and torso, a heavy groan passing his lips at the warm contact of your bodies pressed against each other again.  
He always did it, always needed to hold you closely against his heart, one hand in your hair supporting your head and the other keeping your haunches against his.  
Asahi buried his face in your neck, panting as he used one of his leg to spread yours apart until he could rub his manhood against your wetness. The cold contact of the condom made you shiver at first, but you quickly get used to it and let out a succession of moans as you felt yourself getting wetter and warmer under his body.  
  
« I-I’m going, okay ? » he managed to mumble at your ear.  
  
You didn’t find enough brainpower to answer with words, busy as you were to moan and pant, but you furiously nodded to show your complete agreement.  
  
You soon felt the tip of his turgescence pushing inside you, and you locked your legs around his waist to ease its way between your slick folds. Encouraged, Asahi slipped further inside you until he felt your nails digging into the skin of his shoulders.  
  
« You alright ? » he asked, his legs shaking from being restrained to move anymore.  
  
A struggle noise tore its way out of your throat and through your clenched teeth, your jaw completely tensed as shivers ran down your whole body.  
  
« Are you alright ?? » Asahi asked a bit louder.  
  
« H-Hurts, » you finally gasped, burying your face in his neck to hide your aching expression. « I don’t understand, it shouldn’t hurt anymore… I’m sorry but y-you’ll have to take it slow this time too… Goddammit. »  
  
It felt like if you were about to break apart under him despite all his care, like if your lower abdomen was stretching in fire, trying in vain to accommodate Asahi’s girth.  
  
« Hey, don’t be sorry, it’s okay, » he murmured against your cheek before kissing it quickly. « It stills new, right ? And we haven’t done anything for more than a week, you probably just need time to accommodate yourself to it again, no ? »  
  
« I didn’t know I would turn back into a virgin if I stop having sex for longer than three days, » you whined. « Asahi, why is life so unfair to girls ? »  
  
You felt him holding you tighter against him, his length half-buried in you and his brain a bit too blood-deprived to think correctly about what to do or what to say. The delicious, raunchy and hot feeling of you around his entering erection was something hard to resist, but yet he did.  
  
« Want me to pull out ? » he painfully articulated.  
  
You fiercely shook your head. You would rather take ten times the pain than the awful frustration that would stem from such a decision.  
  
« A-Are you all the way in ? » you asked.  
  
« Not quite… »  
  
« T-Then go. I can take it. The pain will disappear sooner or later anyway. »  
  
« Are you sure ? » Asahi immediately worried. « I don’t think it’s a good idea, you know. »  
  
Maybe he should get you ready a bit more ? It would ease the things for you, right ?  
  
The hand in your hair moved to your chin, slowly lifting your face from his neck so he could kiss you, his other hand gliding over your bottom to come where your two bodies were joined, gently caressing the flesh surrounding his.  
  
« Asahi… » you grinded, hands skimming down his arms and nails leaving slight reddened lines in their trails and grabbing the sheet instead.  
  
His hips were moving forward in small fits and starts, barely powerful enough to be noticed. Instead of a burning feeling buried between your legs, his movements were giving you light hints of pain that his caresses immediately calmed down. Inch by inch, he made his way into you, always distracting you from the pain. Your head tilted back and sank deeper in your pillow as you captured your lower lip between your teeth, confining your sobs in the depths of your throat.  
  
« T-There it is, » Asahi painfully breathed out, his hand always on your clit. « All the way in… Does it feel okay ? »  
  
« Do-Do you think you can wait few more seconds ? » you asked -almost begged- hesitantly as your hands came over your face to grab strands of your own hair.  
  
He didn’t answer, at least not with words. Gently, he nuzzled in your neck with the tip of his nose, sometimes kissing you, and the gentleness of his gesture ebbed the pain a bit.  
  
« Relax, » he breathed in a sough.  
He started to slowly lick the edge of your ear, occasionally chewing at the lobe -something that never failed to turn you on. One of his hand came over your belly, caressing it in big, slow and circular moves, soothing your nerves. He could feel how tight your were around him, your inner walls compressing his swollen member almost as if fighting the intrusion.  
  
He kept caressing you, feeling the tensions in your body fading gradually as you finally untightened around him, thanks to all his ministrations. Now that he was settled in your relaxed body, you could feel and appreciate his width and warmth, how full he made you feel. You smiled fondly at him, cupping his worried face to bring it closer to yours.  
  
« Thanks for holding back, » you murmured, giving him a kiss. « You’re so patient… » you added before pressing his face against your neck like he loved it. « You can move now, I’m okay. »  
  
You smiled again when you felt a sigh blown against your skin, followed by a tiny « thank God » as Asahi started to move his massive body above yours.  
Truth to be told, he wasn’t sure he could have hold back much more.  
  
You could feel his muscles tensed as some strength started to be gathered in them and shivered in advance of what would follow, heated memories of your last times coming back in your mind, teasing you. Asahi pulled back before returning in the depths of your womanliness, giving you few slow thrusts to make sure that you could take it. When nothing else than pleasure-filled sounds left your lips, he knew you could.  
  
« I love you, » he said in a hoarse voice, the tension in his muscles getting stronger.  
  
« I- »  
  
You wanted to answer, and you really tried, but the sudden sharp thrust he gave you had your breath leaving your lungs. Your eyes widened at the second, and the third definitely had you screaming more than moaning.  
Letting out a deep whine himself, Asahi started to roll his hips until they meet yours, his fleshy pole diving into your soaked cleft at a steady rhythm. God, you felt so good. You were so hot and wet around him, so welcoming. Your skin felt like silk against him. Your pants and moans were music to his ears, and the way you clang onto him as if he was your life ring in the middle of a storm always made him feel so privileged, so special.  
His pace wasn’t the fastest, but he had a strength behind each of his hips’ moves that reduced you to a whining mess in no time, fingers clenching the sheets or pulling at Asahi’s hair, which only seemed to turn him on even more. One of your arms came to rest over your eyes while your body was rocked on the mattress, but Asahi gently moved it away from your face, pinning your hand down and intertwining his fingers with yours.  
  
« I want to see you too, » he smiled, and you gasped at the sight of him, all dishevelled and sweaty.  
  
His hair was messy, falling all over his face, and some lonely drops of sweat were rolling down his body, accentuating each muscle they were passing on. His lips were parted and looked dry as deep grunts escaped them, and you unconsciously moistened your own in your desire to rehydrate them. But what aroused you the most were his eyes, completely black and wide with lust, fixed on you as if the rest of the world didn’t exist.  
Wow, your throat felt really really dry now.  
  
Your eyes regretfully closed as a high-pitched scream escaped you, Asahi’s virility stroking your inner walls in the most delicious way, even starting to hit your sweetest spot. Your legs moved on their own and locked a little higher around his torso, allowing his length to slide easier in you, the new angle making him reach your most sensitive spot at almost every thrust.  
  
« Aaaa…Asahi ! » you moaned louder. « T-There ! »  
  
You felt yourself being suddenly pushed deeper into the mattress as Asahi lay down on you, not supporting all of his weight, pressing his body against yours and sucking at the skin right under your ear as his hips angled a bit more to keep filling you, his pelvic rubbing against your clit.  
  
« Asahi, » you groaned, legs tightening around him, nails digging in his shoulder blades and teeth nibbling at his skin. « Close… »  
  
He didn’t answer, but you knew he heard you giving the rhythm he adopted to bring you to your climax. His welcomed weight, his warmth, his scent, his groans, all of him was driving you crazy.  
  
« Asahi ! » you screamed again as your orgasm hit you, flooding from your lower abdomen to the tip of your toes and dizzy mind. Your head suddenly tilted backwards as a long shiver ran down your spine, and you could feel wet kisses being sowed along your throat, one single tooth teasing your Adam’s apple.  
  
Asahi kept thrusting for few long minutes, his moves feeling like the last embers of a dying fire in you, keeping your orgasm from fading too fast. You heard a higher groan escaping him and felt him tense between your folds as he reached his release too, his eyes closed and his mouth opened as a jerky breath made its way out of it.  
Reopening his eyes, he looked down at you, his cheeks red as an almost shy smile curled up his lips. He used his remaining strength to support himself above you, not wanting to crush on you, but you encircled his torso with you arms and pulled him down on you. You didn’t had enough of him yet, you needed to feel his skin against yours for longer than that. Burying your face in his neck, you took a deep breath of his scent, sighing as you exhaled. You felt so fine here. So warm. So loved.  
  
« No, stay… » you begged as you felt him starting to pull out.  
  
He stopped for few seconds, but then withdrew a bit more in a wet sound.  
  
« Stay, » you asked again in a capricious voice, tightening your grip on him.  
  
« I can’t, » he answered softly, kissing your cheek in consolation. « I have to take off the condom. »  
  
You let out a whine at the loss of him, but didn’t pout more than that. You then moved on your side, watching Asahi with half-closed eyes as he placed the used condom in a tissue, hiding it under his bed for the night, until he could discreetly trash it out tomorrow morning. Back on the mattress, he smiled lovingly and came to lay next to you, taking you in his arms and pressing you against him in a tender hug, his chin resting on your head. A content sigh escaped him as he absent-mindedly caressed your back with one large and warm palm. The gesture didn’t last long since you were soon moving to allow your lips to reach his again, and both of you exchanged several languorous kisses, Asahi’s large hand massaging your neck and your own fingers wandered in his thick and silky locks. Finally, he pulled back with a smile.  
  
« Basorexia, » he said.  
  
« Bless you, » you answered, confused.  
  
« No, » he laughed. « It’s a strong craving to kiss someone. I think it fits us, » he smiled goofily and too adorably for your heart. « I could kiss you all day… »  
  
« Challenge accepted, » you said in a yawn, cuddling into him and his warmth.  
  
Smiling, Asahi installed you more comfortably in his arms before extended one hand to reach for the bedside lamp. However, when his eyes laid upon your beautiful sleeping face, he changed his mind and brought his hand back on you, caressing your cheek.  
  
He decided at this moment that he would never turn the light off again if it meant your peaceful form could be the last thing he saw before falling asleep.


End file.
